Modern cities operate in part using a maze of subterranean utility lines such as water, steam, and sewer lines. However, despite the importance of these utilities, the only device that typically stands between the person gaining access to a subterranean line or conduit is a simple iron or steel manhole cover. These manhole covers are dimensioned to fit within a manhole opening. However, they are generally smaller in diameter so as to allow a user to remove the manhole cover to gain access to the subterranean utility.
It is desirable to identify instances where unauthorized access to the subterranean utility has occurred or when volatile gas is present within the manhole. Proximity sensors and fume sensors may be used to detect such conditions. However, transmitting a signal out of the manhole is difficult as the manhole cover may become a barrier preventing a signal from reaching a carrier network. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a dish configured to utilize the manhole cover to assist in transmitting a signal generated within the manhole, out of the manhole.